


The Endless Story

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Genocide Run, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ideas I like and write down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A New Death

Chara coughed, spitting blood to the side of the crushed floor. "Nic..e...New," They choked, spitting out more blood. "New death."

 

Sans dropped their wrist. He had disarmed them by grabbing Chara by it before hauling them over his head and slamming them into the floor.

 

"yeah yeah, fuck you too buddy."

 

Chara grinned wolfishly up at Sans. "You do know I'll never give up, don'tcha, _comedian_."

 

"then I'll keep you here forever,  _demon_."


	2. Mobtale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mobtale, never written it might be bad.

They were in a warehouse behind some nice place, of some complicated name he couldn't remember, and Sans was alone, his brother in another room and checking up on the unconscious. Then, a simple _click_ sounded behind him and the front of a pistol pressed against the back of his skull. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" Your voice rang out, taking on a tone of dark amusement.

Sans was frozen, and gently held up his hands. "Ya aren't foolin me, Judge, every'un knows you don't need hands for your magic. You'n yours should get outta here."

Sans turned, his hands still up, to meet your eyes. "and who're you?"

You tilted the gun as you thought absentmindedly. "Eh, call me what you want. Long and short of it is that I'm the one that runs this joint. I don't doubt that you're expendable, and that I can blow your non-existent brains out right here and now, but..." You, surprisingly, lifted the gun from his head and set it on your shoulder. "I'd prefer not to give Asgore a reason to bust my ass. If it wouldn't mean instant death I'd work with you all, but unfortunately," You cut yourself off as a scuffing noise echoed in the room, snapping both your head and your gun towards the sound, revealing the second pair of the skeleton brothers, frozen in the act of sliding towards you both. 

"yeah, we're out." Sans said, teleporting first to Papyrus, making him squawk in surprise, and then out of the warehouse. You clicked on the safety on your gun and tucked it in your pocket. And so ended the first encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests!! Comments are nice also.


	3. Mobtale Part 2! (with Gaster skeles!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into each other. Again.

You walked slowly towards the intersection of two alleys, entering it without trouble. However, halfway across, you heard a chuckle to your left, turning your head to see the Judge from two months ago grinning darkly aside his brother. You looked to your right, where a second pair of skeletons (Jesus Fuck how many were there??) were leaning on a pair of summoned bone weapons, staring you down.

“two months, not a damn word about ya. fuckin christ, you pick the worst times to show up.” The Judge’s eyelights flickered. “

Yeah solid nope.” You said, putting your hands up and backing into the alleyway from which you came, singing comically as you did. “Fuck this shit I'm out. Nope. Fuck this shit I'm out, no thanks! I dunno what the fuck just happened, but I don't really care, imma get the fuck outta here. Fuck this shit I'm out.”

With that last sentence you completely sidled away.

“fuck.” The Judge said, turning from his alternates to go after you.

“If you please, we're not done yet.” G!Papyrus pointed out. The Judge growled, pointing after you. “that fuckin shit is more important right now, we can settle this later.”

G!Sans hissed. "fuck you too then." 

The four dissolved into squabbling as you plodded deeper into the alley.


	4. The Hops Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hopping dimensions, and accidentally almost plow a skeleton into the ground.

One step and you’re in Underfell.

  
A second one, and you’re in Mobtale, long since used to the ringing in your ears from traveling the void.

  
Unfortunately, you don’t pop out on the ground, and rather into the back of the skull of the Sans here.

  
You hop off him before he crashes to the ground and he rights himself, his eye already steaming with blue magic.  
“who is you???” He says, ever so eloquently.

  
"Multiversal traveler" You say without missing a beat, too used to having this exact conversation. 

   
You wave him off and start walking again, and on your third step leave the infuriated and confused skeleton behind, a portal to the void rippling into existence beneath you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabbing* no idea what I'm doing  
> I take requests


	5. Paint, Green, And Glitches

Ink and Error fought in the anti-void, a combined swirl of ink and glitches surrounding the both of them as strings and splashes of paint flew.

Watching from afar was a girl of fourteen years of age, wearing a dark green formal shirt and a skirt of a lightly lighter shade. Ink’s eyes dashed to her and the girl’s eyes darkened, retreating from the widened shock of seeing him and Error, before she turned, her skirt flaring, and began to power walk away, leaving the two to their fight. 

“ w a i t !” Ink called out, not a second later raising a barrier of orange paint to block a blue string. Error’s gaze followed Ink’s, his face frozen in a rancid and gleeful grin. “ h e h̴.͏ ̶s͞ e̸ e m͝ s̶  w̴ e '̕ r̸ e̷  b̕ e i n g  w a t c h ę d _._ ͠”

The girl refused to pick up speed, even as a string dashed towards her. Just as the string reached to slice into her and wrap around her SOUL, with a rotation of her ankle she dodged to the side with the speed and grace of a Sans equivalent, before continuing into the depths of the anti-void. 

"Knock it off, I'm not supposed to be here." The girl called over her shoulder to Error, leaning back as a string attempted to get her in the face before hopping over another, fueling Error's frustration as she gained more and more distance, almost turning his attention completely off of Ink as he focused on the little annoyance. 


	6. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp

As Error sent out another string, suddenly he was caught offguard by a foot to the face before whomever had just popped in launched off him, dissapearing with a fizzing of static to the beyond.

The girl looked after them, her gaze resting on the spot the portal had closed. “Well shit. Didn’t expect them to pop in.”

With Error panicking in the background from the sudden influx of people, plus his haphephobia being triggered, Ink approached the girl. Her hands were clasped loosely together, behind her back as she stared him down. “w h o ‘ r e  y o u ?”

“Not important.” The girl’s reply was short, and revealed nothing. “What _is_ important is that I get away from here before 1, Error recovers, and 2, more timeline shenanigans happen.”

Promptly she turned from his searching gaze and slipped away, almost seeming to….melt? Into the scenery around her? What the fuck?


	7. What If They Ran?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Genocide Run where Sans tells them to not come back, and Frisk takes that as best they can.

Chara darted forwards, their blade coming down harshly.

Sans smoothly evaded to the left, a grimace adoring his lips as he muttered, “didja really think i would stand there and take it?”

A blaster formed in his place, mouths open and firing.

Chara disintegrated.

-LOAD-

Chara CHECKED him, and dodged to the right immediately after, only glancing at the text before coming to a stop, watching the spurt of energy fly by. 

“heh. you look...frustrated about something. guess i’m pretty good at my job.”

Chara darted forwards and brought down the knife with a whistling noise, dust flaking off the blade and catching in the nick they had gotten from decapitating Papyrus. Sans leaned back, letting the blade rush over his nosehole with a gaze filled with apathy. With a whoosh of displaced air, a dozen bones appeared behind Chara. They turned and ducked under the first six, then three. Then, the last threesome of bones clipped their arm and promptly ripped off their non-dominant hand. Chara shrieked, not in pain, but anger. A snarl adorned their face as they turned back to Sans and they tapped the blade with one finger, the pad smoothing over the nick. A tear slipped from Chara’s uncaring face, bourne of Frisk’s pain from the wounded arm. They CHECKED him again, unwilling to accept the simple text.

-SANS

-ATK 1 

-DEF 1

*The easiest enemy

They growled, not swayed by the information. Their opinion was backed up by the single, large bone that had shot from the ground to impale them. Vision darkening, they spat hatefully in Sans’ general direction, the mixed blood and spit falling just short of his pink slippers. 

-LOAD-

Next time they lasted longer, about five more turns in before they died.

“heh.” Sans knelt in front of them, holding the knife. He snapped it in his fist. 

“figures.”

-LOAD-

Six turns.

“figures you, of all those that could have been the anomaly, it would be you.”

Bones through the heart.

-LOAD-

Seven. Eight.

Chara bared their teeth in a cruel parody of a smile. “Can’t keep dodging forever, comedian.”

“well i can sure as hell try.” Bone to the head.

-LOAD-

Nine. Ten. Eleven.

Broken ankles.

Chara dragged themself forwards with a hiss of displeasure, bugged-out eyes focused on Sans’ form.

“wow. you’re really determined, eh?” Blaster to the face.

-LOAD-

Twelve.

“just give up and stay dead.”

-LOAD-

Thirteen.

-LOAD-

Fourteen.

“wow. you really like swinging that thing around, huh?”

“...”

“listen.” 

“friendship. it’s really great, right?”

“let’s quit fighting.”

*Sans is SPARING you.

With a dry cackle, Chara made eye contact with Sans as they reached with their arm. Instead of the woosh of the FIGHT button, they were greeted with a...ding…?

The text read out.

*You SPARED Sans.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Chara howled at no one while Sans looked on dispassionately. 

“you’re sparing me?”

“finally.”

“buddy. pal.” 

“i know how hard it must be..to make that choice.”

“to go back on everything you’ve worked up to.”

“i want you to know...i won’t let it go to waste.”

“c’mere.” 

He opened up his arms. The knife rang against the tiled floor as legs that were no longer their own rushed into Sans’ arms.

A choked gasp came from their abruptly blood-filled mouth, the red liquid painting Sans’ face as it ran down their bone-filled sides. 

“geeeeet dunked on!”

A pause.

“if we’re really friends...you won’t come back.” 

-L O A D-

Their body staggered out of the hall and back into the main part of the Underground. Frisk shoved Chara’s consciousness into the barest corner of their body.

“What are you doing?!” Chara spoke from their lips, the only thing they had control over as Frisk fled from the angry skeleton.

‘we can hide in waterfall.’ Frisk’s hands signed, almost a blur in their speed.

Chara snarled wordlessly as their spine crackled from the stress as they entered Hotland, running through the deserted lava fields with a determined gaze. They snagged their sweater and shorts on bits of jagged rock, stumbling with urgency.  They passed the water fountain rushed past Undyne’s house, past the piles of dust, and into the murky and trashy vessel of The Dump. They wriggled into a particularly soft pile of garbage that didn’t have any food in it, squirming deep into the warm pile and finding a knot of clothing. They curled into it, aching limbs wrapping around themself in some semblance of comfort as Chara hissed and spat with rage inside their head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo yes this is me, I appreciate comments more than kudos do both if you can. Ta-ta!


	8. Overwatch Relationship Headcanons/Stories: Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker/2nd Person POV Oneshot

True to her name, she killed your husband. He was horribly abusive, and you fall in love with her. You track her down over a series of months, refusing to give up. You find her and Talon’s headquarters along with her. You are taken. You do not attempt to escape, the other members notice. You do, however, openly stare in adoration at Widowmaker, when she is not looking. 

You sneak onto a shuttle with her on it for a mission, afraid for her. You have a miniature German-made energy shield equipped to your wrist. You follow her throughout the battle, never making yourself known. You watch as a tattooed archer takes aim, and fires silently and skillfully towards her in her blind spot.

Just in time, you slide into place behind her, activating the shield, which the arrow deflects off of and back at the archer with a tink.

She turns her head slightly, glancing towards the awfully close tink’s origin from the corner of her eye. She sees you, knelt with a body-length shield that went missing earlier that day, shielding her from an arrow she never saw coming.

The battle ends quickly, Overwatch receding, Talon leaving.

You are berated by Widowmaker for putting yourself in danger, and returned to your quarters, unapologetic. From that point on, no matter what they do, you escape and defend Widow at key points in battles. Her almost dying does not add points in favour of you not going, unsurprisingly. You take a few hits over the skirmishes, the most prominent of which was a spiteful arrow from the same archer as before, in the stomach. A lethal wound. Widow begs Moira to heal you, having grown far too attached. She does, but in exchange she implants an experimental weapon in your left palm and under your arm’s flesh. It, ironically, resembles an arrow, complete with barbed tip. Moira also put in a metal-lined space, whom’s entrance made itself home in your palm, scraping close to your arm bones.

Widow is quietly furious. You use it to steal the winged doctor’s health packs, the dwarf’s upgrades, and give them to the people around you to earn your keep, along with yanking aiming enemies off their targets. On occasion, it was utilized as a climbing rope or zip line, you managing to ferry your team across many a skyline. The rest of the base starts warming up to you. Doomfist throws up his hands after Moira installs the arrow, hole, and spider-spun line into your arm, declaring it is only fit for you to be formally allowed on missions.

You are kidnapped to be used against Talon. They find the traces you left behind. They come for you. As they arrive, a day after you were taken, you stalk out the front doors of the building you were being held in, smeared with blood and cable unspooling behind you. You pump your arm, and a screaming gurgle erupts from within the building. Your cable hauls out a man babbling with pain, being dragged by the arrow in his upper thigh. You throw the sniveling man at Moira’s feet, and embrace Widow with all your might, wearing tattered clothes more brown than their original green.

Widow appreciates the brutality, and hugs you back with just as much desperation. 

The rest of the team give you a French codename as a sort of reference to Widow. You don't understand it, but Widow does, and she blushes hard enough that it can be seen. It's Espérer.

Of all the enemies facing you, you came to dislike the one called ‘Tracer’ the most.

You are given a uniform to wear by Reaper, in soft and threatening reds with poision-green highlights, in a sort of ensemble that distantly resembles Symmetra’s style of dress mixed with that of Reaper’s.

You and Moira cultivate a healthy friendship. Reaper and Doomfist act indifferent, but are in fact quite fond of you, you find out. You hang out most with Sombra.

You attend the next futile peace meeting. You are introduced. It does not go over well on the opposite side, especially after the ape spots the bio-arrow implant. He is furious. How dare they? He roars.

You silence him by remarking that he has no room to judge, with a pointed glance at one of the Shimada brothers lingering towards the sidelines. The ape’s face goes solemn. You return to your place as Dr.Ziegler shuffles uncomfortably not far from Genji. Soldier 76 steps forward, pose poised and calm, even as passioned anger dances in his eyes. Widow smolders at your hip as Reaper represents the group boredly, the metallic clicking and tapping of his mechanical clawed fingertips emphasizing his boredom spectacularly. Moira is glared at at least three times. After the third? You moved to her side and slightly in front of her so if they wanted to glare openly at Moira, they would have to do the same to you. No one was quite brave enough to do so.

Reaper remarks idly about the men you killed, and the one you had dragged out. He mentioned in passing that he was still alive. The Overwatch members, though attempting to act detached, at best only thinly disguised their excitement. It was a ploy. We would give them the man, and in exchange we would be given a Spanish speaking town for the foreseeable future. We swore they would not be harmed. There were sceptics, but what they did not know is that it was Sombra’s hometown, and Talon needed to get it out of the crossfire and drum up support.

 

After all that time she never forgot you, Widow later reveals after you get together. The woman who thanked her profusely after she had killed her husband, even though she could not see her face, and she was a building away, and came to find her. 

She is a paranoic lover, only encouraged by the kidnapping, always making sure everywhere you stay is up to her standards. She teaches you, over a year and a half, the nuances of ballet. She does not see you often, but when she does, she showers you in affection.

Sex is gentle, but fulfilling. Filled with praise. You make her feel like less of a monster every time she sees you.

She calls you ‘Butterfly’ and ‘Mantis’ interchangeably.

Of all things about you, she loves your ruthlessness. Her favorite thing to do is be close to you. She appreciates the warmth, as she has none, and is always freezing when you touch her. You always welcome her into your bed regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!


End file.
